House Dayne
House Dayne of Starfall is a noble house from Starfall in Dorne. They are the High Kings of the Torrentine and lords of Starfall. The Sword of the Morning is a title given to a Dayne knight who is considered worthy of wielding the greatsword Dawn, a blade said to be created from the heart of falling star. Their blazon is a white sword and a falling star, crossing on a lavender background. A cadet branch of the family are the Daynes of High Hermitage. Appearance The Daynes, who originate in the western Red Mountains, would be considered "stony" Dornishmen. Their hair has been described as pale blond, dark, and silver with a streak of black. Daynes have been observed with dark blue or purple eyes. Despite their purple eyes, according to George R.R. Martin, the Daynes are not of Valyrian descent. Ancient History House Dayne of Starfall are one of the most ancient houses in the Seven Kingdoms, claiming ancestry dating back ten thousand years to the dawn of days.Though their fame largely rests on their ancestral sword, called Dawn, and the men who wield it. The first Dayne is said to have raised Starfall on an island at the mouth of the Torrentine, having tracked a falling star there and found a stone of magical powers. His descendants, thereafter, became the First Men Kings of the Torrentine and Lords of Starfall. The Daynes have taken part in many battles between Dorne and the Reach. In particular, they have been killing Oakhearts for thousands of years and King Samwell Dayne, called the Starfire, once burned Oldtown. The last Dayne King prior to Nymeria's conquest, Vorian Dayne, known as the Sword of the Evening, was defeated in Nymeria's War and sent to the Wall. Afterwards the Daynes supported Nymeria against King Yorick V Yronwood. Nymeria's third husband was Ser Davos Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Nymeria, Princess of Dorne, was later succeeded by her eldest daughter by her first husband, Mors Martell, not her son by Davos. Kings of the Torrentine * Joffrey I Dayne, The Sword of the Morning (13AA - 41AA): Declared independence from House Martell in The Dornish Civil War, the younger brother of Quentyn Dayne, whose love for Ashara Yronwood gave the entire Kingdom pause. Joffrey’s father, Lord Cailan Dayne, died of his wounds not three days before the Treaty of Hellholt was signed. As the last surviving man of his house, Joffrey was the first to take on the mantle of King of the Torrentine, declaring himself so once peace had been brought to the Torrentine. * Quentyn I Dayne (44AA - 49AA): The eldest son of King Joffrey, named after his fallen uncle, Quentyn the First grew to be a kind king, with many drawing allusions between his darker features and his mother, the Lady Santagar. His rule was short, as Quentyn was often sickly and eventually succumbed to his illness upon the fifth anniversary of his rule. When the Maester cut his body to assess what had killed him, water was found in his lungs. * Cailan I Dayne, The Sword of the Morning (49AA - 91AA): King Quentyn’s second son, Cailan was renowned for being a firm justiciar, and exceptionally gifted with the blade. King Cailan was the last Sword of the Morning to hold the title of High King, dying when choking to death at a feast celebrating the 18th nameday of his eldest son, Arthur. * Damon I 'Darkstar' (91AA - 93AA): Taking up the throne upon his half-brother’s death, the bastard Damon Star strong-arms control of Starfall with his mercenary company, The Bloody Blades. While Quentyn’s eldest son, the Darkstar was never legitimised and instead took the throne through might of arms. Arthur, Cailan’s son, flees the castle and takes up residence at Lord Joffrey Dayne’s castle of High Hermitage, amongst the monks in the mountains. * Arthur I Dayne (93AA - 114AA) : Unseated the Darkstar after two years of borderline tyrannical rule. Arthur I is widely remembered as one of the strongest and most peaceful of the Kings of the Torrentine. While Arthur I preferred to rule by diplomacy rather than military force, he was well known as a talented tactician and a man who held the respect of his soldiers. In 98 AA he oversaw an small conflict between the Torrentine Kingdom and Highgarden. * Quentyn II Dayne (114 AA - 150AA): Eldest son of Arthur I who ruled for thirty-six years, Quentyn II tried to model himself after his namesake in action and ruled for a time with relative peace. By 149 AA, however, the Torrentine’s relations with _________ turned into all out war, and though no territory was taken or lost, Quentyn II was killed in the conflict in 150 AA. * Maric I Dayne (150 AA - 151AA): At the end of the Torrentine’s war with House Yronwood, Quentyn’s eldest son Maric I had taken up the throne in Starfall after his father’s death. He was, unfortunately, not the same man as his father. He was immature and young at only 17, and in his youth sought to proof himself a strong ruler by forcing his advisors to follow ill-informed decisions that he himself pressed. After a particularly difficult season that saw a decrease in revenue for the Kingdom as well as degenerating relations with House Dayne’s vassals, Maric I was killed in his sleep and his younger brother Quentyn III was placed on the throne. * Quentyn III Dayne (151 AA - 225AA): Old King Quentyn. Died at the age of one-hundred and twenty-two, after reigning for nearly seventy-five years. Successfully beat back the bandit raids of the Vulture King, * Ashara I Dayne (225AA - 241AA): Ashara Dayne was the Queen of the Torrentine and Lady of Starfall, from 225AA until her death in 241AA. She was renowned for her fierce defence of the Torrentine, once fighting back a Martell-Yronwood coalition despite being outnumbered over two to one. * Mace I Dayne (241AA - 274AA): WIP * Maric II Dayne (274AA - 298AA): The successor to his father Mace I, Maric II Dayne was known widely as a pious man, a King strong in the Faith of the Seven. Behind closed doors, however, his piety turned to zealotry. His two sons and two daughters were subjected to strict religious education throughout their childhoods, with harsh punishment hanging over their heads should they misbehave. There have even been rumors of even physical punishments doled out to his sons, Cedric and Arthur, but nothing was ever proven. Current Family Tree * Ashara I Dayne (210AA - 241AA) * (m.) Beric Durrandon (205AA - 263AA) ** Mace I Dayne (226AA - 274AA) ** (m.) Tansy Barker (224AA - 270AA) *** Maric II Dayne (b.237AA) *** (m.) Brielle Briar (b.241AA) **** Cedric Dayne (b.260AA) **** (m.) Lyra Hightower (265AA - 296AA) ***** Nymeria Dayne (285AA - 299AA) **** Arthur Dayne (b.269AA) **** (m.) Marya Blackmont (b.271AA) ***** Ulrick Dayne (b.287AA) ***** Elyse Dayne (b.291AA) **** Ashara Dayne (b.275AA) **** Allyria Dayne (b.280AA) *** Vorian Dayne (b.240AA) **** Joffrey Dayne (b.272AA) **** Willem Star (b.274AA) ** Matthos Dayne ** Malwyn Dayne ** Ellaria Dayne Category:Dorne Category:Kingdom of the Torrentine Category:House Dayne Category:House